


All the king's horses

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: E gridare certo non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto in quel momento.Da quando Henry se ne era andato, lui con quella sua ridicola e pericolosa idea di viaggiare per scoprire nuovi mondi, erano passati otto giorni. Poco più di una settimana e Regina sentiva già di non poterlo più sopportare.[AVVERTIMENTI: Ci sono riferimenti a situazioni di violenza e abuso, non descritti direttamente, ma lasciati chiaramente intendere].





	All the king's horses

POV: Regina

  


  


  


 

Il rumore degli zoccoli ferrati che battono sul terreno, veloci, veloci e martellanti come il cuore nel suo petto e il vento come una frusta a farle lacrimare gli occhi - questo era il ricordo che il dolore rievocava nella sua anima.

Eppure, credeva di essersi lasciata tutto quanto alle spalle: sua madre, il re, la disperazione.

Regina bevve un lungo sorso di vino, fermandosi solo quando vuotò il bicchiere. Lo appoggiò sul ripiano del camino di quel suo immacolato salotto. Era silenzioso, come il resto di quella grande, elegante casa nel Maine.

Regina avrebbe voluto urlare, come quando incitava Rocinante ad andare più veloce, correre e mettere le ali ai piedi come Pegaso se necessario, perché solo un prodigio del genere sarebbe forse stato in grado di salvarla dalla crudeltà di Cora. Ma Regina non le era mai sfuggita.

E gridare certo non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto in quel momento.

Da quando Henry se ne era andato, lui con quella sua ridicola e pericolosa idea di viaggiare per scoprire nuovi mondi, erano passati otto giorni. Poco più di una settimana e Regina sentiva già di non poterlo più sopportare.

Aveva insegnato a Henry a usare gli specchi magici per comunicare con lei, un incantesimo semplice che suo figlio poteva eseguire con l’ausilio di una goccia dell’inchiostro dell’Autore per sopperire alla mancanza di potere magico nelle sue vene. Tuttavia, nonostante i loro frequenti, quasi quotidiani contatti, Regina trovava intollerabile quella separazione da Henry, al punto tale che più e più volte aveva pensato di andarsene da Storybrooke e raggiungerlo. Aveva resistito, perché Henry non sembrava aver bisogno di lei e, anzi, l’apice delle sue disavventure era stato un’orribile, orribile locanda in cui aveva preso i pidocchi e che aveva lasciato senza nemmeno mangiare la colazione che aveva già pagato, temendo per il proprio intestino.

Alla sua età, Regina non era mai andata oltre i confini della tenuta da caccia reale intorno al castello di suo marito. Non che fosse passato giorno senza che avesse desiderato scappare, non aveva ricordi che non fossero striati dalla brama di fuggire. Ma i soldati del re erano soliti scortarla ovunque andasse, senza mai perderla d’occhio. Per proteggerla, era la versione ufficiale, per farla sentire al sicuro perché non si può mai sapere chi giri nella foresta, ogni genere di farabutto e malintenzionato, buono solo per la forca. E il regno intero, Regina inclusa, acconsentiva, chinando il capo, perché le catene ai polsi e alle caviglie e al collo di Regina non erano visibili e perciò nessuno parlava. Nemmeno Regina.

Perché, se anche allora avesse parlato, nessuno sarebbe stato disposto a prestarle ascolto.

Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire, la moglie del re? Non era forse abbastanza, essere la moglie dell’uomo più potente del regno? Doveva aprire la bocca solo per ringraziare, Regina, e nient’altro, perché per svolgere i suoi doveri di moglie, e il re certo non aveva mancato di ricordarglielo, non c’era bisogno che parlasse.

Vuoti suoni erano tutto ciò che la voce di Regina sarebbe riuscita a formulare in ogni caso, perché se anche ci avesse provato, nessuna parola sarebbe mai stata adeguata per parlare di… Daniel. Il solo nome di lui era uno squarcio tale nella sua carne che quando la sua mente traditrice inciampava in quel pensiero – nei loro baci e nel loro morto futuro – Regina doveva affrettarsi verso lo specchio più vicino e sincerarsi con i propri occhi che non stesse accadendo realmente, che era la sofferenza a ingannarla e a torturarla, che Regina non stava fisicamente cadendo a pezzi straziata da un insaziabile e insanabile dolore. Fu allora che Regina iniziò a circondarsi di specchi e il re la assecondò, credendolo un capriccio dettato da quella vanità tipica delle donne che certo è meglio appagare prima che si trasformi in isteria. E nessuno vuole una moglie isterica, anche se alla fine diventano tutte così.

La segreta speranza di Regina era stata di vedere il proprio riflesso sanguinare, un giorno. Perché se fosse stato reale una volta soltanto, se la sua anima avesse finalmente inferto al suo corpo quelle ferite che aveva brutalmente subito, allora Regina era certa che sarebbe morta e tutto quanto avrebbe smesso di fare male. Sarebbe finito. 

Il piccolo orologio a pendolo coperto dalla campana di vetro scattò segnando la mezzanotte e facendo sussultare Regina, una scintilla di magia fuggì al suo controllo, ma non andò lontano, subito richiamata.

Il rintoccare lontano della torre di Storybrooke echeggiò nel suo cuore e Regina si portò una mano al petto. Si era sempre chiesta come sua madre avesse potuto vivere tutti quegli anni con un vuoto tale dentro di sé, letteralmente e volontariamente privandosi del proprio cuore.

Come può una persona vivere o anche solo esistere, con il proprio cuore lontano da sé? Come può svegliarsi la mattina senza sentirsi richiamato in un sonno ben più profondo e definitivo di quello della notte appena trascorsa? E come può coricarsi al tramonto, scivolando certo da un mondo indistinto di ombre a un altro?

A riguardo, Regina si era interrogata ancora e ancora, fino a quando non lo capì e in quel momento avrebbe voluto ridere per l’assurdità della risposta.

Non può.

Con il proprio cuore lontano, non si può vivere.

E Regina lo aveva dovuto imparare a proprie spese, perché per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che affidare ad altri il proprio cuore e questo non era mai tornato integro tra le sue mani, con il risultato che ora ben poco ne rimaneva e i frammenti sparsi languivano in tempi e terre a lei ignote.

Sua madre almeno aveva sempre saputo dove il suo cuore fosse, integro pur se lontano.

Regina prese di nuovo il bicchiere vuoto e si avvicinò alla bottiglia che aveva lasciato sul tavolo da caffè del salotto. Decise di bere direttamente da essa, scuotendo la testa alla realizzazione che quella probabilmente era la prima volta che lo faceva in tutta la sua vita.

E quante altre cose non aveva mai fatto, nella sua vita.

Si sedette sul divano con meno eleganza di quella che, generalmente, le era propria. La bottiglia ancora stretta in mano, il suo bicchiere, macchiato di rossetto, ora appoggiato sul tavolo da caffè.

Regina bevve un nuovo, lungo sorso di vino.

Aspettava solo che il sonno la cogliesse, questo era l’effetto che le faceva del buon vino rosso ed era un metodo che le si confaceva molto più che i sonniferi. Detestava anche solo l’idea dei sonniferi.

Di sera, quando era ancora la moglie del re e nient’altro, la sua cameriera personale era solita far scivolare dell’estratto di semi di papavero nella brocca d’acqua che teneva sul comodino. Regina lo aveva scoperto per caso, lanciando un’occhiata distratta verso il proprio letto, oltre il paravento dietro il quale stava indossando la camicia da notte. Aveva torchiato la cameriera fino a che non aveva ottenuto le risposte che cercava. Erano ordini del re, le aveva confessato in lacrime, ma lei non sapeva nulla, nulla davvero. Da quel momento, Regina aveva perso l’abitudine di bere un bicchiere di acqua fresca prima di coricarsi.

Odiava quel castello. Aveva odiato ogni castello in cui aveva vissuto.

E ora odiava anche quella maledetta casa, da quando Henry se ne era andato portando con sé l’equilibrio di Regina. Non che suo figlio se ne fosse accorto, né tantomeno lo avevano notato gli abitanti di Storybrooke. Avrebbe potuto ingannare chiunque, Regina, con quel suo sorriso posato, perfezionato con ore e ore di ricevimenti e banchetti e apparizioni ufficiali accanto al re, fingendo di essere felice.

Ma non aveva ingannato Emma e certo non c’era da stupirsi, data la quantità di tempo che trascorrevano insieme da quando Henry era partito, cercando conforto l’una nell’altra.

Regina prese un sospiro profondo, si allungò quel tanto che le bastava per posare la bottiglia di vino sul tavolo da caffè prima di raggomitolarsi sul divano, le braccia strette intorno al petto, le gambe raccolte, gli occhi lucidi.

Il vino che aveva bevuto iniziava a fare effetto.

Regina non combatté le palpebre che volevano abbassarsi, né il respiro che rallentava dolcemente.

_Oh, Henry._

 

_Is it still a home_

_When you are all alone?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi <3  
> Come sempre, ho qualche considerazione, sopportatemi ahaha  
> Allora, il titolo della shot è lo stesso di una canzone di Karmina (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14) da cui sono tratti anche i due versi che chiudono la storia.  
> La maggior parte delle shot sarà comunque SQ o solo su Emma o solo su Regina perché mi conosco ed è sempre su di loro che vado a sbattere la testa O:) 
> 
> E, infine, se mai vorrete suggerire una canzone o un personaggio, fate pure (anche se mi riservo il diritto di veto) ;) 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui,  
> T.


End file.
